Gone And Never Coming Back
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Kendall and Jo broke up.So James and Kendall got together.But that was Three Months ago.And they still dont talk.Its time for Jo to move on and be friends with Kendall again.But make amends with James first.Kames,past Kenjo slight Jett haha


**A/N Ok so I had this idea for a Kames story and I decided Why not ? So im writing it from Jo's point of view because she is never in ANY of my stories and I felt kinda bad so it's gonna be like the t.v. show and everyone is gonna be there (: Even that little red head kid Tyler haha(: But seriously this is the first time Jo has ever been in any of my stories so Yeah (:I felt bad so Im just gonna throw her in there...Does any one ever read these things ? Idk But I write them anyways(:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( But wouldn't it be SO AWESOME IF I DID !Logan Henderson would be mine! haha we would make such beautiful babies (:  
><strong>

I watched as James wrapped his arms around Kendall and held him him tight kissed him,hugged him,loved him . The things that I couldn't do anymore.I kept thinking of the times I could all that and the love we shared.I should've known something was wrong . But all he ever said was he loved me to death . And as I sit and watch him laugh and smile in James lap.I know we weren't meant to be they were meant for each other and I guess I can't do anything about it . When it was Kendall and I it was all about our looks nut now that its Kendall and James its all about about being with each other its about the way they look at each like the way James is looking at Kendall . And Kendall being Kendall he's drinking a pink smoothie.I laughed softly to myself he did always love those he always hums while he drinks them he's like a little five year old in a candy store . And he just sways back and forth sometimes kicking his legs but James just smiles at him .And you can tell he loves him so much by the look in his eyes. Kendall just looks at him and blushes . But James just smiles and kisses his nose.

I got up from my place in the lobby walking over to them its been three months since we broke up and they got together and we haven't said a word to each other since.I sat down next to Camille smiling at her the conversation stopped as soon as I sat down.

"Uh Hey Jo"Kendall said smiling.I sighed taking a deep breath .Everyone was eyeing me closely.

"Hey Kendall whats been up?"I asked he smiled bigger before rushing over to hug me he hugged me tightly.I was in shock at first before I slowly started to hug him back.

"I missed you so much"He whispered to me.I smiled.

"I missed you to"I said hugging him tighter.I looked over at James who didn't exactly look like he missed me to much.I pulled back from Kendall and looked over at Camille who smiled brightly and hugged me to**.**

"Well I missed you more"She said I hugged her back everyone hugged me except James we were talking and smiling and laughing just like old sat . Kendall sat by me and we were chatting like crazy.I never realized he would be this gay.I think I love him more.

"And then after that we uh you know"He whispered to me.I laughed loudly.

"Shut up !"I shouted he smiled widely nodding his head . As much as the thought of James having his...little friend up Kendall makes me disgusted im just happy were talking.I Looked up to see James STILL glaring at me.I frowned and Kendall looked at me funny.I nodded my head at James. He turned his head and blew James a kiss before turning back to me and smiled.

"Don't mind him he's just being newby"He said I laughed softly but I knew what James was thinking.I don't want Kendall anymore.I nodded before I got up walking over to him.I nodded into the lobby he looked at me suspiciously before he got up following me.

"Hey"I said quietly.

"Hey"He said back still glaring at me.

"Im Jo "I said extending my hand he looked at me confused before he smiled obviously understanding me a little bit.

"James"He said shaking my hand.I smiled back.

"Well James you seem very nice and I can't wait to get to know you and YOUR boyfriend Kendall"I said smiling widely he shook his head smiling to before he brought me in for a hug.

"Thank you Jo"

"For what?"I asked curiously.

"For starting a new"He said patting my back.I nodded in agreement he pointed back to the pool.I nodded my head and started walking . Then I stopped seeing Jett reading over his lines . James turned to look at me confused.

"Uh you go ahead ill catch up with you guys later."I said he nodded his head waving goodbye.I casually walked over to Jett and smiled.

"Hey Jett"I said he looked up at me and smiled.I looked at Kendall and James. Kendall was in James lap again and they were sharing an Eskimo kiss smiling and laughing .With seeing that I knew it was finally time to move on.

"You wanna go out later?"I asked Jett he smiled widely nodding his head.

"Ill pick you up at 7"He said I nodded my head walking to the elevator . It feels good to move on.

**A/N Yep so that was bugging me for awhile and I just HAD to write it Glad I did though haha(: Sorry its so short :( Reviews?**

-**_Ahmazingly-Weird_**


End file.
